Vampires Will Never Hurt You
“'Vampires Will Never Hurt You'” is the third song on My Chemical Romance’s debut album, I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love and the band’s first single. Music video The video shows the band in a room performing the song. There is little light and the room is dark. The band members are wearing makeup that makes them all look pale. There are also shots of a man and a woman. The video was first shown at the record release show for I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. The music video is also included in the 2005 re-release version I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. Meaning The story meaning of this song is about a man and his lover who are in a town that's surrounded by vampires. The man gets bitten while fighting off the vampires, when the sun goes down he will turn into a vampire. Which causes him to ask his lover to 'stake me before the sun goes down'. Some people believe that this whole song is a huge metaphor, about society and how it will hurt you. He doesn't want to become society, heartless and greedy, asking his lover to save him from society. Lyrics And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground And if they get me take this spike to my heart and And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and You put the spike in my heart And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church Where they can pump this venom gaping hole And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat And if they come and get me What if you put the spike in my heart? And if they get me and the sun goes down And if they get me take this spike and (Come on!) Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless Night time sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black feeling? And now the nightclub sets the stage for this they come in pairs she said We’ll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they’re always there Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church We’re hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless Night time sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black now? (Let’s go! Come on!) And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time And as these days watch over us tonight And as these days watch over us tonight I’ll never let them, I’ll never let them I’ll never let them hurt you not tonight I’ll never let them, I can’t forget them I’ll never let them hurt you, I promise Struck down, before our prime Before, you got off the floor Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? (And these thoughts of endless night bring us back into the light and this venom from my heart) Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? (And these thoughts of endless night bring us back into the light kill this venom from my heart) Can you stake me before the sun goes down? (And as always, innocent like roller coasters Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you’re up against because I’ve seen what they look like Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading like ghosts in the snow). Trivia *The room that they performed in during the music video was painted by Gerard Way and Frank Iero. Both became ill while painting the room, due to the noxious fumes. Category:Singles Category:I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love songs